


Welcome to our new life

by solenskiner



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: Mike is out. He is free. He is in love with Harvey.And they are going to start from anew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> So this continues where "Time for thinking" ends, but you don't have to read that one to understand it.  
> In this fic Mike was in prison for two years.  
> It is short and not very creativ, but someone requested it.  
> Also this contains the most stereotypical romantic clichés ever and is incredible cheesy ^^  
> So, I hope you still enjoy it! :)

It has been two year until Mike was finally free. Two years of hell, of fear and hurt.

His relationship with Rachel had felt apart only a few months into his sentence.

She never really bothered to come by or call and Mike, instead of being upset or sad, just felt nothing. When they ended the whole thing (exactly 62 weeks after his arrest) over the phone neither she nor he cried or begged the other one to stay. Whatever they once have had was gone and they had both known it for quite some time.

The only thing that cheered Mike up were Harvey’s visits. And visit he did.

At least once a week he was there, sitting on the other side of the table and comforted Mike with just his presence. They never really talked about anything specific, but just hearing Harvey’s voice was enough to calm the younger man. At some point they fell in love. Maybe they have been for years and never really noticed. Just at some point Mike knew: When he was getting out of here he wanted to be with Harvey, there was no other way.

And the moment has come. Mike was finally getting out! Today was the day.

He got in his old suit that felt way bigger than he remembered and also some cash he had had back then. He felt unbelievable happy and nervous.

There were just two doors left and Mike was looking around to see if anyone would call him back or stop him, but: nothing. He could pass and then. He breathed.

He was out. He was free.

And Harvey was there and suddenly everything happend by so fast. They moved at the same time and then they finally touched. Mike held on Harvey like his life depended on it. And it kind of did.

They have waited so long for this. In prison touching has been allowed, but only briefly.

“Mike”

“Harvey”

And that’s all they needed to say. Because they both knew it was enough to let the other one know how they felt. _I missed you. I am so glad you are here. I promise, I will never leave._

_I love you_

“Let’s get you home” And Mike didn’t ask where that would be, because he knew for sure: His home was at Harvey’s side.

 

It turned out to be a house, not as big nor fancy as Mike would have expected it to be with Harvey’s ego, but it felt perfect to him. They had a huge garden and the neighbors were not too close, but not too far neither. It seemed like Harvey has really thought about all this.

Harvey took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before they entered their new home.

It was all furnished and gave off a nice and comfortable feeling.

Mike realized it made him feel safe, just like Harvey did.

“You like it?” Mike has only a few times seen the other man nervous like this and he found it incredible adorable right now.

 “Yeah. I love it” and kissed Harvey on the cheek as a thank you.

_Thanks for being here. Thanks for doing this. Thanks for not giving me up._

_Thanks for loving me._

 

It took him the rest of the day to settle in, to realize that he was _free_. It was a concept still hard to believe for him. But Harvey helped wherever he could, like always.

They cooked dinner together and Mike couldn’t end being surprised how at ease the other man was with all the domestic stuff. He even knew where the pans were. Wait.

“How long have you been here before today?”

Harvey blushed at that and turned away and left Mike speechless. Harvey _blushed_. Mike couldn’t find a reason why he has never seen it before. It looked great on Harvey. Actually everything did, but well.

“You know, somebody had to renovate this place and you should have seen the couch that has been in the living room before. It looked like it would eat you alive. Seriously”

Mike couldn’t help it. He laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down his face and Harvey did join somewhere in between. It was laughter of relief and enjoyment.

Their lives were finally good again.

 

They kissed goodnight in the bed, later after dinner. It was chaste, but sweet and loving and everything a first kiss should be.

Harvey laid a hand down on Mike’s hip and for a moment the younger man froze.

He wasn’t ready for more. He still was afraid of being touched. Prison has left deep scars that haven’t healed yet.

But Harvey seemed to know, because all he did was pull Mike closer, so he lay on top of the other’s chest.

“It’s alright Mike. Go to sleep. I will be there tomorrow.”

_And every_ morning _for the rest of our lives._

Mike felt asleep feeling safer and more loved then ever.

He dreamed about their wedding in the backyard with all their friends and Harvey being horrible at dancing and making him laugh all the time.

He dreamed about children running around the house, screaming full of joy while playing and cuddling them on Sunday mornings, calling them _Dad_ and _Daddy_.

He dreamed about him and Harvey growing old together, sitting on their veranda with white hair and wrinkles on their faces, watching their grandchildren play and love each other as strongly as the first day.

 

He dreamed of a happy life with Harvey and the couldn’t wait to wake up and start living it.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Any good? Haha  
> I have been thinking about writing a multi- chapter Suits AU, were Havery is Batman and Mike is Robin, because they do compare themself SO often to them in the series. What do you think?  
> Love for kudos and comments :)


End file.
